


Гони!

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Speed (1994), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, evil!Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: в автобусе бомба, за рулем — Юра Плисецкий, и неизвестно, что хуже





	Гони!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018.  
> AU; условная Москва, условная матчасть, условный обоснуй; ООС; ивил!кацудон; и герои, и злодеи творят немотивированную хуйню. Ретеллинг фильма «Скорость» (1994)

Маршрутка ушла из-под носа, а Юра, не успевший притормозить, едва не улетел под колеса какому-то отъезжающему от остановки джигиту.

— Сука, — прошипел он в адрес маршрутки, а джигиту, который высунулся из окна, экспрессивно объясняя Юре, что тот не прав, крикнул: — Нахуй иди, козел!

Джигит, кажется, счел это за непростительное оскорбление и уже начал притормаживать, но тут ему забибикали сзади, и он вынужден был уехать.

Сырой ветер налетал порывами, трепал Юре волосы и куртку. Он с ненавистью — не адресной, скорее ко всему миру в целом — посмотрел на причаливающую к остановке громаду рейсового автобуса. Поехать или подождать маршрутку? На горизонте не было ни одной, и Юра на личном опыте знал, что они могут как ходить косяками, так и приезжать в час по чайной ложке. Замерзнуть тут насмерть не хотелось. 

А мог сидеть за рулем, если бы не был долбоебом.

Зашипев сквозь зубы, Юра запрыгнул на подножку.

Народу в автобусе было не то чтобы много, но и не так пусто, чтобы сесть одному. Раздраженно вздохнув, Юра плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с представителем бывших союзных республик. Представитель дремал, привалившись виском к стеклу. Рабочий со смены, решил Юра, только странно, что один, они обычно толпами ездят. Да и одет больно хорошо для рабочего…

Юра, впрочем, тут же забил на все это, пытаясь найти по карманам наушники. Те не находились.

Ну заебись. Забыл. Юра даже зарычал от злости — ну блядь, ну сука, ну единственный же положительный момент во всей этой бодяге с общественным транспортом! Поздравляю тебя, Плисецкий, ты долбоеб.

Сосед, отклеившись от стекла, глянул на него удивленно, потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Юра. Тот качнул головой и снова закрыл глаза. 

Автобус причалил к следующей остановке, загрузил еще людей. Юра подумал, что ехать они будут, наверное, примерно вечность. Надо уволиться и найти другую работу, блин, какую-нибудь, куда метро ходит. 

Правда, он любил свою работу.

Автобус наконец выехал на шоссе и ускорился. Юра мало что понимал в наземном транспорте, без колес он был пока всего неделю. Может, ему повезло сесть на экспресс. Вон как гонит. Километров восемьдесят, наверное, в час, не меньше! Юра фыркнул и тут же снова затосковал. Бедная его любимая машинка, одна, совсем одна, и представители бывших союзных республик — вот как этот, по соседству, — копаются в ее нежном нутре своими грязными ручищами. Наверняка неумелыми. Кстати, может, он механик?

В этот момент у предполагаемого механика запел мобильник, и Юра скривился, заранее готовясь слушать поток странной речи.

— Алтын, — сурово проговорил «механик» в трубку, и Юра почему-то подумал, что это, наверное, его фамилия. 

Он совсем было собрался отвести взгляд от соседа, как вдруг у того странно изменилось лицо. Глаза чуть распахнулись, губы сжались в полоску, все черты будто затвердели. Он поднялся, обвел тяжелым, пристальным взглядом салон автобуса.

Юре вдруг стало тревожно. А ну как какой-нибудь «аллах акбар»?

Все еще держа трубку у уха, назвавшийся Алтыном стремительно прошел в начало салона, встал рядом с водителем, склонился к нему. Вроде бы что-то показал — Юре, хоть он и сидел недалеко, толком видно не было. Неужто пистолет? По хребту пробежались мурашки.

Потом потенциальный террорист выпрямился и наконец ответил тому, кто с ним разговаривал — резко ответил, на незнакомом Юре языке. Сунул телефон в карман, снова обвел взглядом салон. В руке он что-то держал.

Женщина с сумкой, стоявшая у двери, — Юра видел ее профиль — оторвалась от своего телефона, недоуменно нахмурилась на пронесшуюся за окном остановку и нажала на кнопку над дверью. И еще раз.

— Прошу вас, сядьте.

Это наконец заговорил потенциальный террорист, и Юре стало по-настоящему страшно. Ну вот, началось, мелькнуло в голове.

— Простите? — переспросила женщина.

— Сядьте, — повторил незнакомец чуть мягче. — Я боюсь, автобус не остановится в ближайшее время.

Женщина открыла рот, прозвучало несколько разрозненных «что?» с разных сторон, но террорист заглушил всех — произнес громко и властно:

— Я прошу всех сохранять спокойствие! Федеральная служба безопасности, отдел по борьбе с терроризмом, капитан Алтын, — он поднял в воздух удостоверение.

Не террорист, мелькнуло у Юры в голове, наоборот. В следующее мгновение автобус взорвался голосами: что случилось, что происходит, остановите автобус, выпустите нас… Заплакал ребенок.

— Пиздец, — пробормотал Юра.

— Я прошу всех сохранять спокойствие и оставаться на местах! — рявкнул капитан Алтын так, что Юре захотелось пригнуться. — В автобусе…

Он не договорил. Отчаянный вопль взметнулся с задних рядов:

— Уйди с дороги, сука! Нахуй уйди, падла, тварь ментовская.

Юра, мертвея, обернулся, чтобы выглянуть между спинками сидений. Сзади стоял парень — тоже какой-то приезжий — и целился в фээсбэшника. Ствол в его руках ходил ходуном.

— Я вам не угрожаю, — произнес Алтын.

— Съебись! — прохрипел парень с пистолетом. Взгляд у него был дикий. Обдолбанный, наверное, подумал Юра, и тут водитель отчаянно закричал:

— Капитан! Затор!

Наркоман дернулся, на мгновение отводя взгляд, и Алтын кинулся на него. Грянул выстрел. В уши ввинтился отчаянный женский визг, а потом Юра увидел, как медленно, очень медленно, будто в слоумоушн, вываливается из своего кресла водитель.

Автобус накренился, и новая порция визга оглушила Юру, но ее перекрыл мощный рев фээсбэшника:

— Скорость!

Он скручивал на полу наркомана, взгляд его, отчаянный, бешеный, зацепился за Юру. Долю мгновения они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Юру будто подбросило. Он сорвался с места, уронив телефон, одним прыжком оказался у водительского кресла. Руль вело на сторону, стрелка спидометра дрожала на цифре «восемьдесят». А впереди был затор — съезд, догадался Юра, на третье, и, как всегда, направо поворачивают со всех четырех полос. 

Водитель лежал на полу, и рассматривать его было некогда. Придерживая руль, Юра влез в кресло — и в этот момент его настиг крик сзади:

— Не меньше восьмидесяти!

Капитан Алтын подскочил, едва ли не навалился на спинку кресла.

— Да блядь, как?! — гаркнул Юра. — Ехать некуда!

— На четвертую, — отрывисто приказал капитан. И впечатал руку в гудок.

Ни хера это не поможет, подумалось Юре. Но ногу с газа он не убрал, даже когда зад легковушки оказался прямо перед ним.

— Дави, — сквозь зубы сказал Алтын.

— Ты ебнулся, да? — спросил Юра.

— Либо так, либо мы все тут умрем, — он дернул головой в сторону лобового стекла, указывая на машины на дороге. — И многие из них — тоже.

От его тона волосы вставали дыбом. Закусив губу и подавив желание зажмуриться, Юра сильнее нажал на газ.

Легковушка впереди, отчаянно бибикая, начала перестраиваться; ее примеру, пытаясь сбежать от свихнувшегося автобуса, последовали остальные. У капитана — Юра видел боковым зрением — выражение лица было такое, словно он готов убивать. 

Они прорвались через затор, и Юра непременно возликовал бы по этому поводу, если бы не представлял, сколько еще подобных — и худших — пробок их ждет.

Широкая ладонь на мгновение сжала его плечо, после чего капитан Алтын выпрямился, развернулся и звучно проговорил:

— Граждане, прошу вас сохранять спокойствие. Вынужден вам сообщить, что в автобусе бомба.

В наступившей мертвой тишине Юре показалось, что он слышит собственный пульс.

— Если автобус начнет снижать скорость, она взорвется автоматически, — слова Алтына падали в тишину, как камни. — Если мы попробуем высадить вас на ходу — ее взорвут дистанционно. Я прошу вас всех не паниковать и оставаться на своих местах. Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы вытащить вас из этой ситуации. Но я не смогу работать, если вы будете мне мешать.

Он замолчал. Ну, сейчас начнется, подумал Юра — и началось.

Какого хрена? Почему в автобусе бомба? Как вы это допустили? Это теракт? Где полиция? Где спасатели?

Капитан Алтын выдержал первый вал ора молча. И лишь когда шум начал спадать, проговорил:

— Сядьте, пожалуйста, на места.

— А водитель? — всхлипнул женский голос после короткой паузы. Алтын наклонился, прижал пальцы к шее водителя. Качнул головой.

— К сожалению, он мертв.

В наступившей тишине кто-то заплакал — на этот раз хотя бы не ребенок.

— Мы все умрем, — пробормотал еще кто-то обреченно. Алтын развернулся — ладонь снова сжала плечо Юры. Да он не ободряет меня, пришла вдруг мысль, он держится. Ну охуеть.

Краем глаза он уловил движение — капитан Алтын достал мобилу.

— Это Алтын. Вам тоже? Как я и… Да. Да. Мне нужна чистая дорога. Нет, это не вариант. Нет, не можем. На это нет времени. Подключайте.

— Что делаем? — спросил Юра вполголоса, когда разговор был закончен.

— Пока едем, — был ответ. — Нам должны расчистить дорогу. У тебя как с вхождением в повороты на скорости?

Юра оскалился.

— Это разве скорость?

Над головой раздался смешок, и Юра вскинул взгляд. Алтын смотрел на него, слегка улыбаясь.

— Отабек, — сказал он и протянул ладонь.

— Юра, — Юра оторвал одну руку от руля и пожал. Потом снова уставился на дорогу.

— Спасибо, Юра, — сказал Отабек. — Ты очень помог.

— Жить хотелось, — буркнул Юра. 

— Все равно это было отважно.

Его рука так и лежала у Юры на плече. Юра медленно выдохнул — от адреналина все еще трясло.

— У меня только категория бэ, если что, — он счел нужным сообщить это. Отабек невесело хмыкнул.

— Главное — что ты умеешь водить. Почему не за рулем, кстати?

— Машину разбил, — нехотя отозвался Юра.

— Гонял? — в голосе Отабека звучало даже веселье.

— Угу, — буркнул Юра. Потом, помявшись, спросил: — Что все-таки происходит? Что за история с бомбой?

И посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида — Отабек, стоявший рядом с водительским креслом, отражался там отлично. Сейчас он смотрел на дорогу и хмурился.

— Один сотрудник правоохранительных органов, — произнес он наконец, — и мой бывший руководитель оказался… жадным до денег. 

— Взятки брал? — спросил Юра.

— Нет, хуже. Он организовал ограбление под видом террористического акта.

— Как в «Крепком орешке»?

— Вроде того. Но нам удалось его арестовать. Его самого и его банду, кроме одного человека, — Отабек потер лоб. — Я как раз с допроса еду.

— А, — сказал Юра. — Я так и подумал, что после рабочей ночи.

Улыбка мелькнула на губах Отабека. Потом он сказал:

— Видимо, Кацуки меня выследил. Представления не имею, как он ухитрился заминировать именно этот автобус.

— Кацуки? — переспросил Юра.

— Да, это подельник моего бывшего начальника. Друг, — Отабек снова потер лоб. — Типа друг. Ну то есть… больше чем друг.

— Ну то есть что считать за секс, — пробормотал Юра и нервно хихикнул. — Все беды от пидоров.

— И не говори, — хмыкнул Отабек. В этот момент у него запел телефон. — Алтын. Да? Да, вижу их.

Юра уже тоже видел их — четыре машины с мигалками, прорывающиеся к ним через трафик. Одна поехала вперед, вторая встала сзади, еще две — сбоку. Заорал что-то невнятное матюгальник.

— Они проводят нас до развязки, — сказал Отабек Юре. — Дальше для нас расчистили шоссе. За МКАДом мы поедем по новой дороге. Она уже готова, но еще не сдана.

— Почему нельзя загнать нас в аэропорт? — спросил Юра. — Катались бы по взлетным полосам, пока нас не разминируют.

Ответом ему была тишина. Потом Отабек судорожно вздохнул, и Юра услышал, как трещит под его пальцами спинка кресла.

— И они с нами дальше развязки не поедут… — до него вдруг дошло. — Какого хера, Отабек?!

И тут же сжал челюсти, чтобы не начать орать. Закричит — поднимет панику. И так он уже чувствовал ее, тихую, подступающую, спиной.

Рука снова легла на его плечо.

— Юр, никто не умрет.

— Ему это скажи, — он раздраженно дернул головой в сторону водителя. Отабек вдруг содрогнулся, потом сдернул с себя куртку, накрыл ею мертвеца. Хорошая куртка, кожаная, отметил про себя Юра. И тут же ему стало стыдно.

— Нам не могут помочь саперы, — сказал Отабек. — Никто не может садиться в автобус или сходить с него, иначе нас взорвут. Так что разминировать буду я.

— А ты умеешь? — с сомнением поинтересовался Юра.

— Нет, — был ответ. — Но эксперт вот-вот позвонит.

— Отлично, блядь, консультация по скайпу, — буркнул Юра. — Все на мази, дорогие россияне, но на всякий случай мы все-таки отгоним вас в леса. Вы держитесь там.

— Юра, — тихо попросил Отабек, — помоги мне. 

Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, зажмуриться и снова открыть глаза. Хотелось крикнуть — почему я?! Вместо этого Юра молча кивнул.

В этот момент у Отабека снова зазвонил телефон. Взяв трубку с обычным «Алтын», тот, к удивлению Юры, немедленно перешел на английский:

— Да. Привет. Спасибо. Сейчас, гарнитуру надену. Давай меньше слов, хорошо?

А как он, интересно, планирует вообще до этой бомбы добраться? И где она, где-то под автобусом? Юра, с тревогой поглядывая в зеркало, увидел, как Отабек прошел до середины салона, наклонился, что-то нашаривая, потом дернул — оказалось, крышку люка в полу. 

— Эй, эй! — позвал Юра. — Ты что, туда полезешь? Там ебучая дорога!

Отабек коротко улыбнулся ему и сказал, обращаясь к пассажирам:

— Мне понадобится помощь.

Ответом ему была, конечно, тишина. Юра вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ну да, ненормальных нет. Есть. Он. Но он уже за рулем.

В этот момент с задних рядов поднялась рыжая девушка.

— Что надо сделать?

— Меня держать, — в голосе Отабека звучало сожаление, и девушка его тоже явно услышала.

— Я, между прочим, очень сильная, — с ноткой обиды в голосе заявила она, и Юра от души понадеялся, что Отабек не затеет это проверять. Впрочем, тут наконец поднялись несколько мужиков.

Юра отвел глаза от зеркала и уставился на дорогу. А то так еще въедет во что-нибудь, никакая бомба не понадобится. Зеркало просто притягивало взгляд. Что они там делают? Куда собрался лезть этот самоубийца? Если он гробанется, кто их отсюда вытащит?

Он не выдержал и все-таки бросил взгляд в зеркало. Отабека уже видно не было, только мужики висели над дырой в полу, да рыжая девица стояла рядом, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Потом она наклонилась, подняла что-то с пола, подошла к Юре.

— Твое?

Это был телефон. Юра кивнул. Девушка сказала:

— Он звонил.

— Разблокируешь? — спросил Юра. 

Звонил дедушка. Юра прикусил губу, потом попросил:

— Послушай, эээ… 

— Мила, — с готовностью сказала она.

— Юра, — кивнул он. — Мила, можешь перезвонить и подержать телефон?

— Да, конечно, — она нажала «вызов».

— Юра! — прозвучал в трубке облегченный возглас. — Я уж думал… Там на твоем маршруте автобус какой-то заминировали, в новостях передают. Ты в порядке?

— Да, — сказал Юра. — Да, деда, все хорошо. Я на работе. Не волнуйся.

— Точно? — вот кому надо было в ФСБ идти работать, подумал Юра, всех шпионов бы вычислял на раз.

— Да, деда, конечно, — самым спокойным, на какой он только сейчас был способен, голосом ответил Юра. — Я слышал новости. Я проскочил до всей этой истории, на маршрутке.

А мог бы ведь, мелькнуло в голове. Торчал бы сейчас в зале, смотрел новости и ужасался. А не сидел бы за рулем заминированного автобуса, ответственный за жизни пары десятков человек. 

Но нашлось бы кому сесть за руль? Может, это рыжая Мила… отважная вроде. Или автобус бы перевернулся без водителя, бомба бы взорвалась, и все бы были мертвы сейчас — и Мила, и неведомый ребенок, и мужики эти, и Отабек Алтын…

Да, конечно, Плисецкий, так бы и было, ты же незаменим.

— Врать нехорошо, — сказала Мила. Она притворялась веселой, но Юра видел, что губы у нее белые и подрагивают. Он даже комментировать это не стал.

— Ты водить умеешь? — спросил он. Мила грустно покачала головой.

А может, и правда незаменим…

Автобус тряхнуло, сзади раздался вопль, и он вздрогнул. Отабек!

— Что случилось?! — заорал он. Мужики, державшие Отабека, что-то вопили. Мила кинулась к ним. — Что с ним?!

Ему не ответили. Кто-то сзади вроде бы даже зарычал от натуги. Юра стиснул руль так, что тот затрещал. Смотри на дорогу, сказал он себе. Смотри на дорогу.

Негромкий голос Отабека был как удар под дых — несколько мгновений Юра не мог дышать от облегчения. Потом Отабек подошел, встал за плечом — и Юра не выдержал, двинул ему кулаком в живот от злости. Кулак ударился о пресс, твердый, как доска. Отабек же взял его ладонь, стиснул и тут же отпустил.

— Какого хера?! — прорычал Юра.

— Прости, — покаялся Отабек. — Не удержался там… в общем, хорошие мужики, не уронили.

Юре хотелось продолжать ругаться, но это было дело бессмысленное, да и время на это тратить не стоило. Глубоко вздохнув, он спросил максимально ровным голосом:

— Что с бомбой?

Отабек качнул головой.

— Не справился. Там ступенчатая система… долго объяснять. В общем, Джей-Джей, когда я ему описал что вижу, сказал, что, наверное, профессиональный сапер бы справился, но не факт. И не факт, что в таких условиях.

— Проще говоря, ее не обезвредить, — пробормотал Юра. Отабек кивнул. — И что теперь?

— Теперь, — Отабек вздохнул, — нам надо придумать, как снять людей с автобуса, не останавливая его.

— А выполнить требования не судьба? — мрачно спросил Юра. — Чего там хочет этот твой Кацуки?

— Он не мой, — голос Отабека прозвучал почти обиженно. — Хочет, чтобы мы освободили его подельников, ну, и денег, конечно.

— И вертолет, — пробормотал Юра. Рука Отабека на его плече снова сжалась. Синяк будет, подумал Юра, а потом — если будет тело для синяка. А то как развеет его в мелкую пыль. Бедный деда… Может, и правда не стоило врать…

— Кто такой Джей-Джей? — спросил он наконец.

— Гениальный сапер, мой приятель, — просто ответил Отабек. — Он бы, наверное, смог обезвредить, если бы был с нами.

— Американец, что ли?

— Канадец.

— А как познакомились?

— Долгая история, Юра.

— Окей, — пожал плечами Юра. — Потом расскажешь. За чашкой кофе. Или за выпивкой.

— За ужином, — сказал Отабек.

— Пойдет, — кивнул Юра. Зажмурился на мгновение — а когда открыл глаза, увидел впереди развязку. Дорога за ней была пуста.

Полицейские машины повели его на первую полосу, потом перестроились и ушли. Юра влетел на пустую дорогу, старательно давя на газ — развязка уходила вверх, и он боялся, что начнет сбрасывать скорость. Все-таки автобус был непривычен — слишком большой, слишком тяжелый. Руль этот здоровенный. Не ехать слишком медленно. Не ехать слишком быстро — иначе закончится дорога. По спине уже стекали струйки пота.

— Помоги куртку снять, — попросил он Отабека. Они повозились немного, пока Отабек стягивал с него рукава. Потом он встряхнул куртку, повесил на спинку кресла.

— Клевый принт.

— Люблю пятна, — рассеянно пробормотал Юра. 

— Дай-ка я тебя пристегну.

Юра фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Отабек почти обнял его, протягивая ремень, но обзору старательно не мешал. Присел рядом с креслом, пристегнул. Поднял голову — и Юре, который в этот момент скосил на него взгляд, показалось, что Отабек хочет что-то сказать, но тут у него в который раз зазвонил телефон.

— Алтын.

Он напряженно слушал, хмуря брови. Спросил:

— Отогнали? — а потом: — Что значит не можете? Надо. Это я сделаю, пришлите мне схему. — Почесал лоб. — Ну вот как отключим все — тогда попробуем.

— Говори, — велел Юра, когда Отабек закончил. Тот кивнул, пристально глядя в экран. Телефон тренькнул, Отабек уставился на что-то, хмурясь. Потом обвел взглядом салон и полез куда-то за зеркало заднего вида. — Что ты делаешь?

— Автобус оборудован камерами, — объяснил Отабек. — Их отключили дистанционно, но я решил их посрывать, потому что не уверен, что Кацуки не способен подключиться к ним сам. 

— А что отогнали?

— Вертолет прессы, — ответил Отабек, теперь возясь где-то у двери. — У него не должно быть возможности следить за нами. Вот как отключат дорожные камеры на нашем пути — так мы его ослепим окончательно. И тогда можно будет начать действовать.

— А ты не думаешь, что он психанет, что не видит нас, и взорвет?

— Нет, — Отабек мотнул головой и снова уставился в телефон. — Он не запрещал мне предпринимать действия. Только снимать людей с автобуса и сажать людей в автобус.

— Кодекс чести? — скривился Юра. — Кто он вообще такой, этот Кацуки?!

— Террорист, — просто ответил Отабек. — Международного уровня. Мы сначала вообще не поняли, с какой стати он связался с Никифоровым — не его полета птица. А потом оказалось… 

И Отабек слегка покраснел. Юра не выдержал — прыснул.

— Серьезно, ты еще и смущаешься? 

— Ну прости. Так, — Отабек вздохнул. — Ну, вроде все. Теперь ждем сигнала, что дорожные камеры отключены, и можно начинать действовать. Все будет в порядке, Юра.

— Угу, — буркнул Юра и на всякий случай посмотрел на датчик бензобака. Ну хоть тут все не страшно, больше половины.

Рука Отабека сместилась с его плеча на загривок, прижалась, согревая.

— Не нервничай, Юр.

— Да кто нервничает, — пробормотал Юра, ощущая, как расслабляются под горячей ладонью мышцы. Его немного отпустило. Может, и правда все обойдется…

— Давно водишь? — спросил Отабек, продолжая поглаживать его шею. Юре подумалось, что как-то это очень интимно… чересчур даже. Впрочем, похуй. Ситуация пиздец, а Отабек приятный. Пусть продолжает.

— Права уже два года, — сказал он. — А так-то с четырнадцати. — Он стрельнул в Отабека взглядом. — Арестуешь?

— Нет, — улыбнулся тот. — Нот май дивижн.

Юра не выдержал — рассмеялся. 

— А ты чего на автобусе? Я думал, все менты лошадные.

— Во-первых, мент — это обидно, — Отабек улыбался. — Во-вторых, я не мент, а фээсбэшник. В-третьих, вообще-то вожу, но был очень уставший. Да и погода. У меня мотоцикл.

— Вау, — сказал Юра.

— Прокачу потом, хочешь?

— Я, наверное, какое-то время буду ходить пешком…

Отабек фыркнул и собрался сказать что-то еще, но тут у него снова запел телефон. Да вот же… поговорить не дадут.

— Алтын. Замечательно. Значит, там? На МКАДе расчистят? Хо…

Он смолк, а у Юры перехватило дыхание. Впереди через всю дорогу — пустую, специально для них расчищенную! — тянулась лента из машин с мигалками.

— Сука… — выдохнул Юра. Отабек же заорал в трубку — действительно заорал, Юра даже не ожидал от него:

— Какого хрена здесь перекрыто?! Ну так звоните! На восьмидесяти разворачиваться?!

— Перевернемся, — мотнул головой Юра. — Бека, мы к хуям перевернемся.

— Мы к хуям перевернемся! — рявкнул Отабек в трубку. — Да вы ебнулись там все?!

Он отнял телефон от уха и с изумлением на него уставился. Мотнул головой, снова вцепился Юре в плечо.

— Тарань.

— Уверен? — тихо спросил Юра. У него было ощущение, что его тошнит. 

— Варианты? — сквозь зубы спросил Отабек. Юра шипяще выдохнул. Вариантов не было — они не могли развернуться, не на такой скорости.

Гаишник с матюгальником выскочил на дорогу, что-то заорал на них. Юра вдавил ногу в педаль газа. Рука Отабека все еще лежала на его плече, и очень хотелось накрыть ее своею, но нужно было держать руль. «Только бы не убрал», — лихорадочно билось в голове.

Гаишник отскочил с дороги как раз вовремя. Юра ударил между двумя машинами — так было проще, чем таранить одну. Удар вышел мощный — машины разлетелись в стороны, и он промчался между ними — и только тогда понял, что в салоне больше не тихо: народ вопил, кто-то матерился, кто-то, кажется, смеялся.

— Вы два психа! — заорал кто-то. Девичий голос — Юра узнал Милу — взвизгнул:

— Как круто было!

Еще кто-то сказал:

— Жаль, кортеж под колеса не попал…

Юра поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Посмотрел на Отабека — тот вытирал ладонью мокрое лицо.

— Достанется тебе, да? — спросил Юра. Отабек пожал плечами. 

— Посмотрим, — сказал он. — Ничего, не в первый раз.

— Ты лихой? — спросил Юра с уважением. В ответ пальцы Отабека прошлись по его шее мягким, ласкающим движением.

— Да кто бы говорил.

— Хочу, — сказал Юра. Отабек посмотрел на него удивленно, и Юра пояснил: — На мотоцикле. Хочу прокатиться. 

— Заметано, — кивнул Отабек. — То есть, что у нас выходит? Поездка на мотоцикле, ужин?..

— Угу, — Юра все еще улыбался, не отводя взгляда от дороги. — И как пойдет.

— Это стимулирует, — серьезным, низким голосом сообщил Отабек, и Юра покраснел. Неожиданно голос из-за спины произнес:

— Между прочим, парни, вы в курсе, что отношения, которые начались в чрезвычайной ситуации, недолговечны? Схлынет адреналин, и все!

Рыжая Мила с нахальным лицом выглядывала из-за перегородки.

— Отойди в салон, а, — сказал Юра. — Тебя не спросили.

Она фыркнула и отошла. 

— Расслабились все, — буркнул Юра. Отабек смотрел на него, улыбаясь. 

— Так это ж хорошо.

Впереди показался указатель, объявляющий съезд на МКАД через один километр. Юра вопросительно посмотрел на Отабека.

— Да, — тот кивнул. — Сейчас на МКАД, оттуда первый съезд направо. Там новая дорога, скорее всего, будет перекрыта пластиковыми разделителями, не страшно, снесем. На ней камеры еще не работают. Там Кацуки не сможет за нами следить. Подгоним машину, снимем людей, автобус пустим под откос.

— И дорогу придется строить заново, — пробормотал Юра, глядя на приближающийся съезд. Не сбрасывать скорость. Не сбрасывать скорость.

— Дорога — дело наживное, — твердо сказал Отабек.

— Наверняка заплатить Кацуки было бы дешевле.

— Сам знаешь, что нет. 

Они выехали на МКАД — и сразу же вокруг них сомкнули полукольцо четыре полицейские машины. Юра стиснул руль, кусая губы. Здесь что угодно могло пойти не так.

— Полтора километра, — произнес бледный Отабек. Юра кивнул. Они неслись в вое сирен и отблесках мигалок, от которых рябило в глазах. Съезд будет налево. Только бы не «бабочка», такую крутую петлю он на восьмидесяти не выпишет. На своей бы смог, но не на этой громадине. Но нет, не повели бы их на «бабочку», не совсем же…

Юра уронил челюсть.

Развязка была «труба», на две полосы, и он бы вырулил по такой без проблем и на восьмидесяти — но через сотню метров от съезда, на подъеме, в дороге попросту не было куска.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Юры. Отабек тоже смотрел на это, открыв рот, пальцы его сжимались на телефоне, но он даже не пытался звонить — и Юра мог его понять, а толку-то? 

Патрульная машина впереди начала сбрасывать скорость — они шли под сотню. Перед ними, на первой полосе, по которой они ехали, замаячила жопа мусоровоза. Отчаянно взвыла сирена, заорал что-то усиленный мегафоном голос, мусоровоз начал грузно перестраиваться — но что толку, впереди него тащилась еще какая-то колымага, а Юра слишком долго сам был московским водителем, чтобы знать, как здесь не любят уступать дорогу полицейским машинам. 

— Нахуй, — прошипел он и, включив поворотник, ушел налево, поймав просвет между машинами.

— Юра! — воскликнул Отабек. 

— Скажи им, чтобы держались крепко, — сквозь зубы выдавил Юра. И ушел на третью — в новый просвет. И снова на вторую, едва вписавшись между автоперевозкой и крошечным «матизом». 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Отабек напряженно.

— Вышиваю, — прошипел Юра. И снова ушел налево. И на четвертую. И снова на третью.

Средняя скорость потока была километров семьдесят, не больше. Он не мог себе этого позволить. Он гнал, лавируя между машинами, каким-то чудом вписываясь — огромный автобус, другие габариты, одно неверное движение — и он погубит не только себя, Отабека и этот автобус, но и еще до черта народу.

Он слышал рыдания и приглушенные крики за спиной. Отабек что-то говорил — увещевал, приказывал, требовал. Юра гнал. Увидеть разрыв, включить поворотник, уйти вправо. Впереди колымага, слева — плетется «девятка», рвануть, обогнать, поворотник, вписаться перед самым бампером. Дико сигналят сзади — плевать; обойти колымагу, поворотник, вправо…

— Юра, уходи в правый ряд! — рявкнул Отабек в ухо. — Нам нашли дорогу.

По правому ряду снова пристроились за полицейской машиной. Юра утер трясущейся рукой пот со лба.

— Часто так гоняешь? — спросил Отабек. Выглядел он бледновато.

— Бывает, — хрипло ответил Юра.

— Больше не гоняй, ладно? — попросил Отабек. Юра кивнул. У него было ощущение, что он на грани обморока.

— Хочу заплакать и уйти, — признался он. Ладонь Отабека легла на запястье, несильно сжала.

— Прости, Юра.

— Да ладно, ты-то тут при чем, — пробормотал Юра. Рука Отабека все еще лежала на его запястье.

— Я-то как раз при чем, — вздохнул Отабек. — Кацуки не случайно выбрал именно этот автобус, он знал, что я в нем поеду.

— Как? — спросил Юра. — Как он вообще мог это провернуть? Следил за тобой, что ли?

— Не представляю, — сказал Отабек. — Вот наш съезд.

У начала съезда с оранжевыми пластиковыми заграждениями поджидали рабочие. Проехав мимо, Юра в зеркало увидел, как они возвращают блоки на место. 

— Тоже строящаяся? — спросил он, косясь на левую незаасфальтированную полосу.

— Угу, — Отабек хмурился.

— Что не так? — спросил Юра, быстро глянув на него. — С дорогой что-то?

— Обещали незаасфальтированные куски, — признался Отабек. Юра втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — И мост. Нескоро, правда, километров через семьдесят.

— А что с мостом?

— Его наполовину нет. То есть опоры есть, скелет… дороги нет.

— То есть, нам осталось меньше часа, — определил Юра. — Если на незаасфальтированных кусках не перевернемся.

Хотелось орать. Он с силой сжал руку в кулак, вонзая ногти в ладонь. Пальцы Отабека соскользнули с запястья на кулак, разжали, переплелись с Юриными. 

— Мы справимся, — сказал Отабек. — Веришь мне или нет?

— Куда деваться, — выдохнул Юра.

Какое-то время ехали молча. Ровная дорога ложилась под колеса, на левой полосе тоже появился асфальт. По правую руку тянулась полоска леса, слева — какие-то перекопанные пустоши. Людей, даже дорожников, не было, и Юра решил, что их всех, наверное, убрали. Ну и слава богу.

Отабек молча стоял рядом, его рука по-прежнему лежала поверх Юриной на руле. В салоне кто-то негромко переговаривался, еще Юра различал что-то монотонно бормочущий женский голос. Молится, что ли.

Когда у Отабека снова зазвонил телефон, Юра вздрогнул. 

— Алтын. Понял. Сколько? Ждем.

Он повесил трубку и провел ладонью по лицу.

— Через несколько минут нас нагонит эвакуационная машина. Будем пересаживать людей. Надо будет держать автобус максимально ровно. Справишься?

— Ты меня даже как-то обижаешь такими вопросами, — хмыкнул Юра. Рука Отабека скользнула по его волосам.

— Тебе придется сходить последним, Юр.

— Я догадался, — после паузы ответил Юра. — А что с автобусом будем делать? Он же должен будет продолжать ехать. 

— Я сяду за руль, а ты сойдешь.

Юра метнул на него недобрый взгляд.

— Сходить будем вместе

— Юра…

— Надо будет зафиксировать чем-то руль и зажать педаль. Ремень и палка, что-то такое. Я тебя тут не оставлю.

— Юра…

— Вот по глазам вижу, что ты ебанат! Будешь тут изображать камикадзе. А вот хуй тебе.

Отабек тяжело вздохнул.

— Юра, откуда такие мысли, мы же с тобой несколько часов знакомы.

— А ощущение, что всю жизнь, — пробормотал Юра. Отабек снова вздохнул и, кажется, собирался возражать еще, но вдруг сказал совсем другим тоном:

— Юра, они здесь.

Их нагоняли машины. Несколько полицейских, с мигалками, и большая, похожая на автобус. Она поравнялась с ними, устроившись на правой полосе, и Юра увидел, что в распахнутых дверях стоит женщина — невысокая, тонкая, в бронежилете, с суровым птичьим лицом. Она жестом показала что-то, и Отабек сказал:

— Юра, открой переднюю дверь.

— Как будто я знаю, как, — пробормотал Юра, шаря взглядом по кнопкам на панели. Впрочем, нужную он нашел быстро, дверь открылась, в автобус ворвался поток холодного воздуха.

Женщина поднесла ко рту громкоговоритель.

— Алтын, сейчас мы выдвинем к вам платформу, подготовьте людей. 

Отабек замотал головой, а потом, ухватившись за поручень, высунулся в дверь так, что Юра похолодел.

— Нет, Лилия Сергеевна! — крикнул он. — Сначала покойного! 

Она нахмурилась, глядя на Отабека. Потом кивнула и проговорила в мегафон:

— Действуйте, Алтын.

Народ в салоне заволновался.

— На кой черт его вообще выгружать? — крикнул кто-то. — Он и так уже мертвый!

— Пожалуйста, — проговорил Отабек, повернувшись лицом к пассажирам. — Оставайтесь на местах. Это в ваших интересах.

— Бек, — Юра тронул его за руку, — нахуя? Что ты задумал?

— Я не уверен, что Кацуки за нами все еще не следит, — вполголоса отозвался Отабек. 

— Если следит, то ебнет автобус, — Юра старался говорить как можно тише. — Может, хоть у кого-то шанс будет…

Отабек коротко мотнул головой.

— Юр, я тебе объясню потом, ладно? Сейчас некогда. Веришь мне?..

— Или нет, — буркнул Юра. — Хуй с тобой. Вон, платформу выдвигают.

Отабек сжал его руку.

— Никто не умрет, Юра. Сначала всегда бывает предупредительный выстрел.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — судорожно вздохнув, ответил Юра, хотя он понятия не имел, что Отабек имеет в виду.

Пока Отабек возился, как-то там закрепляя платформу — жутковатого вида мостик без каких-либо перил, что связал их с машиной спасателей, — Юра, стараясь держать руль максимально ровно, пытался отвлечься мыслями, как бы им так вывернуться, чтобы все-таки сойти с автобуса обоим. В принципе, олимпийкой можно было бы закрепить руль, она достаточно тонкая и прочная. И палка какая-то нужна, чтобы зажать педаль. Нет ли в салоне какой-нибудь бабки с клюкой?

Отабек подтащил к выходу тело водителя. Юра все не мог перестать скашивать на него взгляд, а надо было следить за дорогой.

— Я прошу всех оставаться на местах, — еще раз повторил Отабек. Коротко глянул на Юру, кивнул ему — и толкнул тело водителя вперед, на платформу.

Мгновение все было в порядке. Юра успел увидеть, как с той стороны к телу потянулись руки, и облегченно выдохнуть.

А потом раздался грохот. 

Автобус толкнуло в сторону, он накренился. Остекленевшим взглядом Юра смотрел, как падает к восьмидесяти стрелка спидометра. Одно ужасное, тягучее мгновение они ехали на двух колесах.

Юра дернул руль вправо, и автобус таки встал на все четыре колеса. Скорость выровнялась.

— Бека… — выдохнул Юра и оглянулся на дверь. Двери там, собственно, уже не было, только разорванный проем. Ни платформы, ни машины спасателей снаружи.

Ни Отабека.

— Бек… — повторил Юра. К горлу подкатил ужас, Юра судорожно глотнул воздуха. — Где Отабек? — смог он наконец выдавить из себя. Ответом ему была мертвая тишина, и Юра повторил: — Где он? Где Алтын?

— Юра, — прозвучал из-за спины напряженный, испуганный голос Милы. — Он… он упал. Когда взорвалось… он упал.

Дыхание перехватило. Несколько мгновений Юра невидящим взглядом смотрел в лобовое стекло, на катящуюся под колеса дорогу. Закусил губу — сильно, больно, чуть не до крови.

И все-таки не выдержал. Заорал, шарахнул кулаком по рулю. Словно в ответ на его вопль, закричал в салоне ребенок, заплакала женщина.

Конец. Это конец.

— Юра, — Мила оказалась рядом. — Юра, пожалуйста, не надо! Ты всех пугаешь…

Он едва не послал ее матом — но сдержался. Толку-то. И вообще… они пока едут. 

Мила пробормотала срывающимся голосом:

— Господи, мне показалось, что все, что автобус взорвался… Что нам теперь делать, Юра?

Он ощутимо скрипнул зубами. Ему-то откуда знать? Хрен ли она к нему прицепилась, и так хуево… В груди что-то противно ныло. Байк… ужин… никто не умрет, Юра. Соврал, сука. Юра зажмурился, и ему показалось, что из-под век течет кипяток. Веришь мне или нет? Вот и верь после этого…

Знакомо запел мобильник — Отабеков мобильник, он остался лежать на приборной доске. Юра мрачно на него посмотрел, вытер лицо об рукав олимпийки. Потом протянул руку и взял телефон. 

— Плисецкий.

— Смена караула! — обрадовался тихий голос в трубке. — Ну что, фигурист, доигрался твой Алтын?

Юра заскрипел зубами и сжал телефон так, что тот затрещал.

— Сука, я найду тебя и забью ногами, слышишь?

— Слышу, — отозвались в трубке. — Я бы испугался, если бы верил, что это осуществимо. Алтын плохо слушал меня, ну так слушай ты — никто не сойдет с этого автобуса, пока Витя не будет не свободе и пока мы не получим наши деньги. 

— Хуй ты получишь, — зашипел Юра в трубку. — Ты не врубаешься, да? Никто не будет исполнять твои ебучие требования! Они просто сбросят нас с моста. Это Россия, детка! Здесь клали хуй на заложников!

— Ну что ж, — мягко сказали в телефоне, — значит, буду уповать на красноречие капитана Алтына.

— Ты издеваешься, да? — чувствуя подступающие слезы, беспомощно спросил Юра.

— О, никак феечка плачет? — проворковали в трубке. — Оплакиваешь своего героя? Да ты не переживай так, фигурист, такие, как Алтын, в воде не горят и в огне не тонут… ой, я, кажется, что-то перепутал, да? Этот ваш русский язык такой сложный.

Юра молчал, сжимая одной рукой руль, а другой телефон. Ему неистово хотелось найти этого гребаного Кацуки и убить его с максимальной жестокостью. И в то же время… что, если он не врет, что, если Отабек и правда…

— Я даже разрешу ему вернуться в автобус, такой я добрый, — говорил тем временем Кацуки. — Но больше никаких фокусов. Передай ему это. Я жду мои деньги и моего Витю. И мое терпение на исходе.

В трубке опустело. Юра медленно положил телефон на панель, устроил руки на руле. Если Отабек жив…

Если Отабек жив, желать ли, чтобы он вернулся в автобус? У Юры аж в груди заболело, так захотелось ему снова увидеть Отабека. Но сойдут ли они с этого автобуса живыми?

— Юра… — тихо позвала Мила. — Что там, Юр?

— Вернись в салон, — сказал он ей незнакомым, чужим голосом. И она послушалась.

Дальше ехали молча. Под колесами неслась серая дорога, над головой — серое небо. Сколько еще до моста, интересно? Может, им найдут какую-то другую трассу? Но даже если найдут — в какой-то момент закончится бензин. Или стемнеет. Или и то, и другое. 

Вот так сиди и жди, что кончится раньше: дорога, бензин, свет или терпение Кацуки.

В салоне было тихо, тихо было снаружи — только шумел их двигатель. Может, тут хоть радио есть, тоскливо подумал Юра. Вот только бы найти его и включить.

А потом в тишину вплелся новый звук, и через несколько секунд Юра узнал его. Это рычал двигатель стремительно несущегося мотоцикла. 

Байк поравнялся с проломом на месте двери. На водительском сиденье, низко пригнувшись, сидел кто-то в шлеме, а за его спиной — Отабек.

От облегчения Юру повело так сильно, что он едва не упустил руль — еле успел выровняться. Байк приблизился максимально вплотную. Отабек встал, потянулся, ухватился за поручень и швырнул себя в автобус.

Несколько человек, в том числе и Мила, тут же подскочили, помогли ему. Юра слышал приветственные, облегченные возгласы, Мила даже повисла у Отабека на шее — правда, он тут же ее снял. Что-то сказал всем — видимо, поблагодарил, — шагнул к Юре.

Юра отчаянно смаргивал, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы дорога перед глазами не расплывалась. Когда Отабек остановился за плечом, прохрипел:

— Уебу. Вот просто уебу.

— Юра… — чувственным, низким голосом сказал Отабек. Рука его стиснула Юре плечо, скользнула на загривок. — Прости, напугал тебя…

Юра все-таки сумел удержаться, чтобы не захлюпать носом. Снова вытер лицо о рукав, спросил:

— Ты цел?

В зеркало ему было видно, что на лице у Отабека несколько ссадин.

— Ушибся, — ответил Отабек. — Но ничего серьезного. Удачно упал.

Юра покосился на него недоверчиво. Он не представлял, насколько удачно надо было упасть. 

— Что это было вообще?

— Бомб несколько, — ответил Отабек, понизив голос. — Я видел их, когда был под автобусом. Одна основная и несколько меньших, на входах. Я был уверен, что, если бы мы начали ссаживать людей, Кацуки взорвал бы какие-то из них в качестве предупредительного выстрела. Некоторые количество жертв как доказательство серьезности его намерений.

— А хуле сам к двери поперся тогда? — зло прошипел Юра. — Жить надоело?

— Я рассчитывал, что он нас все-таки не видит, — вздохнул Отабек. — И потом, Юр, это же моя работа.

— Работа! — выплюнул Юра. — Нахуй такую работу вообще! Айда к нам лучше.

— А кем ты работаешь? — с улыбкой спросил Отабек.

— Инструктором, — буркнул Юра.

— По вождению?

— В спортзале! — Юра раздраженно дернул плечом. — Что выходит? Он нас все-таки видит? Но ты же снял все камеры.

— Снял, — сумрачно кивнул Отабек.

— Может, жучки?

— Мне кажется, тогда бы он что-то предпринял еще на этапе обсуждения, — Отабек судорожно потер рукой лицо. — Что-то я плохо соображаю, Юра, прости.

— Нормально ты соображаешь, — отрезал Юра. — Начальство твое плохо соображает. Кацуки вон убежден, что ты уговариваешь их заплатить.

— Кацуки иногда слишком иностранец, — пробормотал Отабек. — Если, конечно, все это не часть какого-то плана побольше, который я не понимаю.

— Хочу выбраться с тобой отсюда, — прошептал Юра. — Посидеть где-нибудь, пожрать. В парке погулять, в кино сходить.

— На каток, — подсказал Отабек, улыбаясь. — Ты же занимаешься фигурным катанием, да?

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — удивился Юра.

— Олимпийка же.

— А, — Юра хмыкнул. — Это не моя, это по наследству…

Он замолчал, ошарашенно моргая. Отабек склонился ниже.

— Юра?

— Он назвал меня фигуристом, — тихо сказал Юра. — Кацуки. Назвал меня фигуристом. Он меня видит, Бека.

Отабек сильно стиснул его плечо.

— Смотри на дорогу, Юр, — негромко велел он. Потом щелкнул чем-то и заговорил тихим, ровным голосом — в рацию, догадался Юра:

— Предположительно на борту передающая камера. Надо перехватить сигнал, — замолчал, наверное, слушая, потом сказал: — Полагаю, что только видео. Жду.

Замолчал. Юра молчал тоже. Отабек стоял совсем рядом, и Юра ощущал его тепло. Живой, господи, живой. Они выберутся. Должны.

— Верни руку, — наконец не выдержал он.

— А? — переспросил Отабек.

— Руку на шею. Верни.

Ладонь легла ему на загривок. Юра прижмурился на мгновение и снова уставился на дорогу. Сильные пальцы принялись аккуратно наглаживать ему шею.

— Очень стремительное для меня развитие отношений, — сознался Отабек с легкой улыбкой. Юра фыркнул.

— Та же херня.

— Мне нравится твой взгляд.

— И что в нем такого?

— Воинственный, — Отабек скользнул ладонью выше, прошелся по затылку. — Бесстрашный. А еще ты красивый.

— Небось ты говоришь это всем парням, которые застревают с тобой в заминированном автобусе, — хмыкнул Юра. Отабек коротко рассмеялся. Мгновение спустя взгляд его стал жестким, и он заговорил другим тоном — опять в рацию:

— Поймали? Адресат? Понятно. Какие варианты? Сколько это даст времени? Хорошо. Жду команды. 

— Что? — поторопил Юра, когда разговор закончился. Отабек глубоко вздохнул.

— Им удалось перехватить сигнал и кусок трансляции. Его закольцуют и пустят вместо настоящей передачи. Мы сможем снять людей с автобуса. Правда, не уверен, что у нас будет много времени. Вряд ли получится задурить Кацуки надолго. 

— Значит, женщины и дети вперед, — пробормотал Юра. И подумал, что надо бы позвонить дедушке.

Или не стоит.

— Я так думаю, что больше предупредительных выстрелов не будет, — тихо сказал Юра. Отабек сжал его плечо. 

— Я тебя не оставлю, Юр.

— И я тебя тоже, — буркнул Юра. Наступила тишина, и в ней Юре казалось, что он слышит, как тикают секунды. Рука Отабека все так же лежала на его шее, словно спаивая их друг с другом.

Вдруг Отабек напрягся, убрал руку, произнес жестко:

— Понял. Начинаем. 

Краем глаза Юра увидел, что их снова нагоняет та же самая машина. Отабек же, повернувшись лицом в салон, произнес:

— Друзья, мы начинаем эвакуацию. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. У нас мало времени, надо действовать быстро и четко. Вы! Да, вы, с малышом. Вы идете первая. 

И снова платформа легла между ними и машиной спасателей. Отабек, встав на ее край, протянул руку женщине с ребенком. Юра покосился на них. Ребенку было года три, наверное, и он уже не плакал — только таращил испуганные глаза.

— Боже мой, боже мой, — бормотала женщина. — Я не смогу, господи…

— Идите, — настойчиво произнес Отабек, сжимая ее руку. — Я вас держу, не бойтесь.

Она все-таки шагнула на платформу — ничего не произошло. Сделала пару шагов, поддерживаемая Отабеком, с той стороны протянулись руки, приняли ее. Юра с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы. Минус двое. 

Следующей сняли пожилую женщину — она все цеплялась за свой пакет, Отабек еле уговорил оставить. После нее дело наконец пошло быстрее — народ выстроился в очередь и спешно переходил по шаткому мостику. Мила, остановившись рядом с Юрой в ожидании своей очереди, коротко сжала ему предплечье.

— Ты прям молоток, — сказала она.

— Спасибо, ты тоже.

— И такого парня отхватил.

— Ой, заткнись. 

— Надо было учиться водить, — с притворным сожалением вздохнула она. — Была бы сейчас на твоем месте…

— Я бы все равно успел первым, — пробурчал Юра. Она фыркнула, взъерошила ему волосы.

— Не вздумай помирать.

И наконец перешла на ту сторону.

Еще через несколько минут в автобусе остались только они с Отабеком. 

— Нужно чем-то зажать педаль, — сказал Юра. Отабек молча продемонстрировал ему трость. — О, отжал палку у старика? Мыслишь прямо как я.

— Сначала руль, Юра, — сказал Отабек. 

— Олимпийку мою возьми, — повел плечами Юра. — Она прочная, хорошо держать будет.

— А не жалко?

— Конечно, жалко, лучше помру. Бек, не дури, — он расстегнул молнию, зажав зубами ворот. — Снимай.

— Не в таких обстоятельствах хотел бы я это услышать, — пробормотал Отабек, стягивая с него олимпийку. — Эм… отличная майка.

— Да, мне тоже нравится.

— А тебе в ней удобно?

— Обычно да, — фыркнул Юра. — Я как-то не планировал сегодня попадаться террористам.

— Хорошо, что ты такой веселый, — пробормотал Отабек, обматывая олимпийкой руль. — Подлокотник выдержит, интересно?

Юра подергал подлокотник.

— Вроде крепкий.

И в это мгновение автобус тряхнуло так, что Юру подбросило на месте, и он больно прикусил губу. Руль задрожал под руками, стрелка спидометра снова поползла вниз.

— Что это, блядь, за хуйня? — зарычал Юра, отчаянно выжимая газ

— Асфальт кончился, — прошипел Отабек.

— Да ебанулись они, что ли? Дорога построена, дорога построена. Как гнать по этой хуйне?

Отабек с силой сжал его плечо. Их трясло так, что Юра ежесекундно боялся, что сейчас автобус перевернется или у него лопнут шины. Отабек заговорил в рацию:

— Вы отстали? Ясно. Отвезите людей. Я думаю.

Он смолк, в зеркале заднего вида отразилось его мрачное, усталое лицо. 

— Надо было тебя высадить, — прошептал он наконец. Юра с силой двинул ему в живот локтем — и тут же вернул руку на руль, потому что одной вести по этой дороге было невозможно. 

— После чего ты бы радостно отправился вместе с автобусом под откос. Хуй тебе, а не героическое самопожертвование, понял?

— Юра…

— Заткнись и думай!

У Отабека запел телефон. Секунду оба пристально смотрели на него. Потом Отабек снял трубку — в этот раз без привычного «Алтын».

Он слушал молча. Потом сказал:

— Ты можешь, — и повесил трубку.

— Нам пиздец? — спросил Юра. Отабек смотрел в лобовое стекло, и лицо у него было такое, как будто ему прямо сейчас наживую вырезали сердце.

И вдруг он улыбнулся. И выговорил одними губами:

— Мост. — И тут же рявкнул в рацию: — Займите Кацуки! Сколько сможете!

Мост впереди видел уже и Юра, как и кусок заасфальтированной дороги прямо перед ним. Идиотизм какой, успел подумать он.

— Ты говорил, что мост не достроен.

— Да.

— Ты хочешь спрыгнуть с него, — догадался Юра.

— Да, — повторил Отабек. — Теперь гони.

И принялся стремительно приматывать олимпийку к подлокотнику. 

Они влетели на мост с такой скоростью, что автобус подпрыгнул.

— Максимально вправо, — коротко приказал Отабек. И когда Юра вырулил автобус так, что тот едва начал задевать бортом ограждение, схватил трость и упер один ее конец в педаль газа, а второй — в кресло. И перехватил руль.

На мгновение Юре показалось, что он просто не сможет. Все тело задеревенело от напряженной позы, он выбирался, казалось ему, вечность, а между тем времени у них было — считанные минуты. Отабек не понукал — просто смотрел пристально.

— Ты уверен в этом всем? — спросил Юра, кивнул на руль.

— Не очень, — честно ответил Отабек. — Держи руль пока.

Юра схватил руль, а Отабек стремительно кинулся в середину салона. Подпрыгнул, зацепил крышку люка в потолке, открыл. 

— Я вылезу первым. Как только вылезу — выпускай руль, беги сюда. Я вытащу.

— Давай, — коротко ответил Юра, не отводя от него взгляда. Отабек показал большой палец, потом подпрыгнул и стремительно ввинтился в люк.

Юра отпустил руль и побежал.

В люк он взлетел с разбегу. Зацепился за край — и Отабек тут же схватил его за запястья, подтянул, выволок наверх, обнял, прижав к себе. Автобус начало медленно клонить вправо.

— Щас ебнемся, — прошептал Юра. Он стоял на крыше несущегося автобуса, и всей опоры у него было — поверхность под ногами и Отабек. Который держался как скала, словно врос ногами в крышу.

— В этом цель, — ответил Отабек. Мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Отабек качнулся еще ближе — хотя ближе было уже некуда — и поцеловал его.

В этот момент Юре показалось, что взрыв все-таки случился. Его повело от этого поцелуя, страшно, дико повело, он обхватил Отабека за шею, вжавшись в него всем телом, он почти забыл, где они...

— Держись за меня, — выдохнул Отабек, чуть отстранив его. Мог бы и не говорить — Юра и так вцепился в него намертво. Долю мгновения они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Автобус со скрежетом проехался бортом по ограждению, выбив искры.

В следующую секунду они прыгнули. 

Испугаться Юра не успел. Ледяная вода вышибла воздух из легких, потянула вниз. Он пытался цепляться за Отабека, но пальцы были словно деревянные. Конец, подумал Юра — и отчаянно замолотил ногами, выбрасывая себя на поверхность. 

Воздух обжег горло. В следующее мгновение налетел чудовищный грохот, глаза ослепила яростная вспышка взрыва. Юру будто ударило, он снова ушел с головой под воду, невольно вдохнул ее — легкие немедленно загорелись. Тону, мелькнуло в голове.

А потом его сгребли за плечо и выдернули на поверхность. Юра кашлял и отплевывался, ослепленный водой и взрывом, а Отабек не отпускал — тащил его, больно сжимая плечо железными пальцами, и никогда еще в жизни Юра не был так благодарен за боль.

Земля ощутимо ударила по коленям. Пальцы разжались, Юра тут же упал ничком, снова глотнул воды, перевернулся. Рядом хрипло кашлял Отабек.

— Юра, — наконец выдохнул он. — Юра, ты как?

— Жив, — прохрипел Юра. — Блядь, господи, Бека, мы живы!

Он рванулся, переворачиваясь, навис над Отабеком — тот немедленно обхватил его за талию, и Юра практически упал на него, впиваясь в губы. 

Его крыло до судорог. Перед закрытыми веками полыхали отсветы пожара, а Юре казалось — это его мозг горит. Руки Отабека шарили по его спине, задирали майку, впивались в лопатки, съезжали вниз, забираясь под пояс джинсов, жадно сгребали ягодицы, и Юру вело, он терся об Отабека, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…

Отабек вдруг судорожно простонал сквозь зубы, и Юру будто снова в ледяную воду сунули. Он дернулся назад.

— Что такое? Больно? 

Отабек мучительно скривился.

— Ребра, — выдохнул он. — Сломал пару… когда упал…

— Сука… — Юра отстранился и сел на пятки. Отабек посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

— Я?

— И ты тоже! Чего молчал?!

Отабек мотнул головой.

— Не хотел волновать. Ничего страшного, легкие целы, повязку наложили.

— Пнуть бы тебя, — буркнул Юра и встал. Его качнуло, но на ногах он устоял и протянул Отабеку руку. Тот ухватил его за запястье и кое-как поднялся, морщась.

— Я выше ростом, — сказал вдруг Юра, глядя на него.

— А? — удивился Отабек.

— Я выше ростом. А я думал, наоборот. 

Губы Отабека тронула легкая улыбка.

— Это потому что ты сидел. Я невысокий вообще-то, Юр.

Еще секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Потом их качнуло навстречу.

Юра был не настолько выше ростом, чтобы это мешало целоваться.

А потом они услышали разноголосый вой сирен.

— Как всегда, блин, — прошептал Юра. — Когда уже все закончилось.

— Вообще-то они помогли, — тут же возразил явно задетый Отабек.

— Помогли, помогли, — Юра проехался ладонью по его затылку — было клево. — Вот же обидчивый.

И захотелось погладить этот затылок еще, и еще целоваться, но к ним уже бежали с носилками и одеялами, и Юра решил, что подождет.

Пятнадцать минут спустя именно этим он и занимался — сидел в машине и ждал. Ему выдали новые штаны — камуфляжные, по ширине нормальные, но в длину коротковатые, зато сухие и теплые. Майку Юра снять с себя не разрешил — она ему нравилась, к тому же моментально высохла. Еще ему дали огромную куртку, сухие ботинки на размер больше и теплое одеяло. В машине работала печка, рядом с Юрой стоял термос с горячим чаем.

Отчаянно хотелось спать. 

Но Отабек бродил где-то там, в компании своих коллег, что-то они то ли обсуждали, то ли надеялись найти в горящих обломках автобуса, Юра понятия не имел. Он только надеялся, что Отабека отпустят уже домой. Или в больницу. Или куда там… Куда, правда, он собирается ехать? Юра нервно прикусил палец. Даже телефонами, блин, не обменяешься. 

Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Полчаса назад он готовился к смерти в несущемся автобусе, а теперь переживает, что симпатичный парень потеряется. Да куда он денется… 

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Отабек открыл заднюю дверцу с другой сторону, упал на сиденье, тут же потянулся обнять, и Юра с готовностью подался навстречу. И совсем уже собрался целоваться, когда на водительское место приземлился еще один.

— А вот и ваш водитель! — объявил он жизнерадостно. — А то, сдается мне, леди уже насиделась за рулем.

— Что это за хуй? — мрачно спросил Юра, не выпуская Отабека из объятий. Отабек тихо фыркнул.

— Юра, это Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей, это Юра, — сказал он голосом примерного школьника. — Юра, это тот самый мой приятель-сапер.

— Лучший друг, — поправил Джей-Джей и завел машину. Отабек закатил глаза.

— Да ты всем лучший друг.

— Хочешь сказать, это плохо?

Отабек проигнорировал его.

— Мы возвращаемся в Москву, Юр. Тебя куда вести?

Юра пожал плечами. 

— Домой, наверное. А ты куда поедешь? 

— В больницу он поедет, — ответил за Отабека Джей-Джей, и Юра подумал, что этот парень неплох, хоть и бесит.

— Хочу знать, в какую, — решительно заявил Юра. — И я дам тебе свой домашний телефон.

— И домашний адрес, — кивнул Отабек с серьезным видом.

— И его, — согласился Юра. После чего Отабек взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

— Ну и мне теперь на это смотреть, да? — кисло спросил Джей-Джей. Юра показал ему средний палец.

Все-таки целоваться у кого-то на глазах было неприкольно. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Отабек обнял его, и Юра навалился на него, а потом сполз по сиденью и улегся головой ему на колени. Отабек немедленно накрыл его пледом, пальцы вплелись Юре в волосы.

— Отдыхай, — прошептал Отабек. — Все закончилось.

Машина мягко неслась по дороге. Юра закрыл глаза, соскальзывая в дрему; над его головой переговаривались Отабек и Джей-Джей. Потом перед глазами появилась дорога — она неслась под колеса все быстрее, быстрее, и вдруг кончилась, оборвалась в бездонную тьму, и он рухнул в эту тьму, и выпустил руку Отабека, а в уши ему шепнул тихий голос, в котором сквозило счастливое безумие: «Ну что, фигурист, доигрался твой Алтын?»

— Алтын.

Юра вздрогнул и проснулся, судорожно хватая Отабека за руку. Тот, держа мобильник у уха, глянул вопросительно, перехватил Юрину ладонь, сжал, нахмурился в трубку.

— Где это? Да, понял. Я буду. Разумеется, как можно скорее. — Хмыкнул. — Нет, мне не принципиально.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Юра. — Где ты будешь?

— Меняем курс? — задал вопрос Джей-Джей. Отабек все еще хмурился, глядя прямо, потом посмотрел на Юру.

— Жан-Жак, надо отвезти Юру домой.

Он сел, резко выпрямившись.

— А сам? Куда ты собрался? Ты в больницу ехал!

— Вычислили местонахождение Кацуки, — Отабек взял обе его руки в свои, принялся аккуратно разминать ладони. — Мне надо это закончить, Юр. Скорее всего, его скрутят до моего приезда, там спецназ… Но я все равно не хочу тащить тебя туда, это опасно…

— Мы с дедом живем хуй знает где, — перебил Юра. — Мотаться будем до завтра. Поехали брать твоего Кацуки…

— Он не мой!

— Поебать! Ну чего ты дергаешься? — Юра старательно заглядывал Отабеку в лицо. — Я посижу в машине. Вообще с места не двинусь. Ничего не случится. А потом поедем вместе… отвезем тебя в больницу. Бек. Пожалуйста.

— Юра, — глубоко вздохнул Отабек. — Это не место для гражданского лица.

— Я щас тебе врежу, — резко сказал Юра. — Какое я тебе нахуй гражданское лицо сегодня?! Я с этим ублюдком даже разговаривал!

Отабек стиснул его руки и промолчал. Джей-Джей заговорил со своего места:

— Вообще-то котенок не так уж неправ…

— Ты охуел совсем? — сорвался Юра. — Какой я тебе котенок?!

— Эй, эй, — судя по голосу, этот козел еще и улыбался. — Я на твоей стороне, детка. Бек, серьезно, мотаться по Москве мы будем долго.

Отабек снова глубоко вздохнул. Потом кивнул.

— Ладно, — Юра чуть не подпрыгнул, и Отабек вытянул руку. — Но ты будешь сидеть в машине.

— Я так и говорил.

Пару секунд Отабек сверлил его подозрительным взглядом. Потом сказал:

— Иди сюда, — и протянул руки. Юра не заставил себя уговаривать. Угнездился в объятиях, запрокинул голову, подставляя губы. Отабек целовался медленно, нежно, но уверенно, так, словно печати ставил и одновременно обещал — все, мол, будет. Это заводило. Недовольный бубнеж Джей-Джея вот вообще не заводил, но Юра его игнорировал. 

Приехали слишком быстро. И еще прежде чем доехали, у Отабека разразился мелодией телефон — аппарат принадлежал Джей-Джею, и звонок был примерно такой же бесящий, как и он сам.

— Алтын.

До чего же это клево звучит, подумал Юра и поцеловал его в подбородок. Отабек слушал и хмурился. Потом посмотрел прямо, кивнул.

— Видим.

Юра тоже посмотрел — хотя, в общем-то, и без разглядывания особого было понятно, что пиздец всему. Они подъезжали к невысокому особняку, который пылал. Догорал, если вернее. У дома не хватало куска стены, она зияла черным провалом, асфальт вокруг был усеян обломками. Полицейское оцепление теснило зевак, у самого дома стояли три пожарных машины и с десяток «скорых». 

Жан-Жак припарковал машину рядом с другими полицейскими. Отабек коротко поцеловал Юру в висок.

— Прошу тебя, не уходи никуда, ладно?

Юра молча кивнул. Отабек погладил его по щеке и вылез из машины.

Джей-Джей, повернувшись, сказал неожиданно серьезно:

— Без шуток, принцесса, оставайся на месте, на Бека и так до черта всего сегодня свалилось, не хватало еще, чтобы ты пострадал.

— У тебя эти тупые прозвища ведь никогда не кончатся, да? — устало спросил Юра. Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся.

— Нет!

— Пидора ответ.

Джей-Джей заржал и вылез из машины. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу, сказал:

— Я кого-нибудь пришлю к тебе.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул Юра. И когда Джей-Джей ушел следом за Отабеком, улегся на сиденье, вытянув ноги.

Он устал. В то же время он ощущал облегчение — все закончилось. Ну, то есть, нет, не закончилось, гребаный Кацуки, скорее всего, ушел, но сейчас-то Отабек точно не станет за ним гоняться, ему нужно в больницу и отдохнуть. А потом у них будет время на что-нибудь еще. Юра улыбнулся и потрогал пальцем губы. Потянулся.

Все болело. Юра, изогнув шею, с тоской выглянул наружу. Вот бы выйти и размяться. Но он обещал сидеть в машине. С другой стороны, он просто немного потусит рядом с машиной и никуда дальше не пойдет. Да и что тут может случиться, полная улица ментов. Полицейских. Юра фыркнул.

Подобрав конечности, он распахнул дверцу и вылез. Снаружи было почти пустынно, только маячили фигуры в форме да техник в очках, судя по характерной физиономии, какой-то Отабеков земляк, возился с проводами. 

Юра выпрямился, потянулся, потом, опершись о капот, прогнулся от души. Кажется, что-то даже захрустело. Юра снова выпрямился, наклонился, складываясь пополам, тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Вот так-то лучше. Он распахнул куртку, чтобы немного проветриться. Сейчас он еще минуточку постоит и вернется в машину.

— Юрий Плисецкий?

Юра обернулся. На него с легкой улыбкой смотрел красивый блондин в длинном пальто. Юра прищурился недоверчиво, блондин улыбнулся шире и показал удостоверение.

— Капитан Алтын очень просил вас отсюда забрать.

— А чего сам не пришел? — спросил Юра, отлипая от машины и разворачиваясь к собеседнику полностью.

— Песочат, — легко ответил блондин. — Это, знаете, такое дело, добровольно не прервешь. Пойдемте, все равно вас дальше в другой машине повезут.

— За что его песочить-то? — сердито спросил Юра и открыл дверцу машины. — Я только плед возьму, холодно.

— Конечно, — отозвался блондин. — Песочить у нас всегда найдут за что. Благодарить вот — не всегда.

Юра потянул на себя из машины плед. 

— А как вас зовут?

— Виктор.

Пальцы свело. Юра медленно выпрямился.

— Никифоров?

Выражение лица Никифорова неуловимо изменилось. Вроде бы он по-прежнему улыбался, но глаза стали ледяными.

— Надо же, — сказал он, — а я-то думал, ты всего лишь красивый.

— Я Отабеку свою фамилию не говорил, — тихо сказал Юра.

— А, — ответил на это Никифоров. — Тогда беру свои слова назад. Соображаешь ты туго.

В то же мгновение что-то уперлось Юре в спину, под ребра, и тихий голос шепнул в ухо:

— Только не дергайся, фигурист. 

Юра зарычал от злости и пнул колесо. Никифоров рассмеялся.

— Какой экспрессивный юноша. Юри, сердце мое, — голос его стремительно стал нежным, — как я рад тебя видеть.

— И я тебя, Витенька, — отозвался Кацуки, но хоть он тоже нежно ворковал, так что Юре блевануть хотелось, ствол в бок упирал по-прежнему твердо. 

— Вы еще поцелуйтесь, — прошипел он. Никифоров рассмеялся.

— И это ты нам говоришь, Юра? Кто только что лизался вовсю со своим капитаном? 

— Витя, время, — сказал Кацуки. И толкнул Юру пистолетом. — Садись за руль.

— Пошел нахуй, — огрызнулся Юра и не тронулся с места.

— Я-то пойду, — судя по голосу, Кацуки снова улыбался, — а вот ты рискуешь не добраться. Садись в машину, Юрочка. Иначе я прострелю тебе башку. И сначала посмотрю, как Алтын отреагирует на твой новый образ, а потом пристрелю и его тоже. Он мне, может, даже спасибо скажет.

— Сука, — прошипел Юра. — Сука, гондон ебаный, чтоб тебя…

Кацуки распахнул перед ним дверцу, и Юра сел за руль. И тут же пожелал, чтобы Джей-Джей унес с собой ключ — но нет, тот заботливо торчал в зажигании. Еблан. И Юра тоже еблан. И Отабек еблан, какого хуя с собой не взял.

Никифоров уже сидел рядом, и в руке у него тоже был пистолет. Когда Кацуки сел назад, он заблокировал двери.

— Поехали, Юра.

— Суки ебаные, — прошептал Юра и завел машину. Как он так облажался, ну как? Все же было хорошо, все же кончилось. Он прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не орать.

Он не доживет до конца дня — Юра это понял так отчетливо, как будто кто-то выдал ему справку о дне смерти с официальной печатью. На мгновение сознание стало холодным и ясным. Он так или иначе умрет — ему просто надо забрать этих двоих с собой. Врезаться в ограждение или сигануть с какой-нибудь набережной…

И тут же заскулило что-то мерзкое внутри — а ну как обойдется, есть же еще Отабек, он найдет, он придет, он спасет… Юра крепко сжал челюсти — не раскисать, не раскисать. Решил, так делай. Помоги чем можешь.

Веришь мне или нет?

Кацуки вдруг ткнул его пистолетом в затылок.

— Торговый центр видишь? Заезжай на парковку.

Здесь по-прежнему были ограждения, в которые можно было въехать. А еще — люди. Кусая губы, Юра проехал мимо охранника — тот на них, кажется, даже не посмотрел. Охуеть, блядь, граница на замке.

— Люблю Россию, — со смешком сообщил Кацуки — кажется, он думал о том же самом. 

На парковке они спустились на самый нижний уровень — здесь было пусто, машин почти нет. Кацуки велел заехать в дальний и темный угол, вылез первым, вытащил за собой какую-то сумку. Никифоров все так же сидел рядом, нацелив на Юру пистолет. Выражение лица у него было такое, словно ему скучно.

— Все равно у вас ничего не выйдет, — бессильно прошептал Юра. Никифоров коротко улыбнулся.

— Ну, всегда сначала не выходит, а потом ты пытаешься, и пытаешься, и пытаешься — и получается. Как в спорте. Ты ведь занимаешься спортом?

Юра не ответил. 

Кацуки распахнул дверь с Юриной стороны, скомандовал:

— Выходи.

В руках он держал что-то, похожее на жилет. Юра под все еще наставленным на него дулом вылез — и ему в лоб тут же уперся пистолет Кацуки.

— Какой-то, блядь, дабл пенетрейшн, — не выдержал Юра. Никифоров за спиной хмыкнул.

— Интересная идея, малыш, но нет. Подрасти сначала. Ну, если получится, конечно.

— Снимай куртку.

Юра впервые взглянул Кацуки прямо в лицо. Тот был красив — с белой кожей, темными глазами, черными волосами, убранными назад. В легкой усмешке сквозило безумие. Вглядываясь в его лицо, Юра вдруг сообразил.

— Это же ты там копался с проводами возле машины.

— Да, — ответил вместо Кацуки Никифоров. — Юри отлично перевоплощается.

— Ты мне льстишь, — отозвался Кацуки — он все еще пристально смотрел на Юру. — Всего-то очки и прическа. Кстати, капитан Алтын тоже меня видел, просто не помнит. У него есть привычка садиться в автобус на конечной и делать круг через депо. Его там знают, привыкли, разрешают. Мне всего-то и требовалось, что прикинуться механиком в депо. Хотя, конечно, можно было и проще — заминировать рандомный автобус и сообщить ему, он бы вскочил на борт, не сомневайся. Может быть, тогда там бы не было тебя! — голос Кацуки взлетел, пистолет с силой уперся Юре в лоб. — Откуда ты, блядь, взялся, сученыш?! Как же ты меня достал!

— Юри, Юри! — Никифоров погладил его по плечам. — Зато сейчас он принесет пользу. Не нервничай, сердце мое. А ты снимай куртку, — резко добавил он, обернувшись к Юре. — Игры закончились.

Юра резко дернул куртку с плеч.

— Ты нормальный вообще? — выплюнул он, глядя на Никифорова. — Ты что, не видишь, что он псих?

Кацуки ничего не сказал — он, улыбаясь, на вытянутых руках протягивал Юре жилет.

— Ах, Юра, — Никифоров картинно вздохнул. — Это любовь. Вырастешь — поймешь. Надевай жилет!

— Вы больные, — с отвращением проговорил Юра. Глянул на жилет — и шарахнулся бы назад, если бы уже не упирался спиной в машину. — Не надену. Хотите — стреляйте. Я, нахуй, это не надену!

— Юрочка, — в тоне Никифорова звучал металл, — либо ты надеваешь, и тогда у тебя есть шанс сохранить жизнь себе и еще нескольким сотням людей в этом торговом центре. Либо не надеваешь — и тогда конец и тебе, и им. Выбирай.

— Насчет нескольких сотен это ты зря, Витя, — прошелестел Кацуки. — Тут хороший радиус действия. Может быть, капитан Алтын тоже успеет к фейерверку.

— Не смей трепать его имя, — выговорил Юра онемевшим языком. Никифоров фыркнул.

— Нет, ты слышал, Юри? Какие речи, с ума сойти. Романтика. 

Юра устал. Он ощущал это каждым нервом, каждой клеточкой. Если он отпустит себя прямо сейчас, он просто сползет на пол и останется лежать. И они пристрелят его, как больное животное, и пойдут дальше. Отабек найдет его труп. Или не найдет. Или Отабек не найдет уже ничего, потому что погибнет. Ублюдки. Чертовы психованные ублюдки.

Закрыв глаза, Юра вытянул руки. И ощутил — как на него надевают тяжелый жилет, как впиваются в тело бугры и неровности, как туго затягиваются и защелкиваются ремни. Потом Кацуки что-то сунул ему в руку, и Юре пришлось открыть глаза.

— Видишь рычаг?

Юра кивнул. Кацуки взял его за запястье, положил ладонь поверх рычага, прижал к рукояти.

— А теперь ты будешь держать это крепко, — сказал Кацуки — в руках у него было что-то, похожее на дистанционный пульт. — Потому что если ты отпустишь — все здесь взлетит на воздух. Держи крепко, Юра, через три… две… одну!

И нажал кнопку на пульте. Юру враз пробил ледяной пот, он стиснул кулак так, что лунки ногтей побелели. Кацуки рассмеялся.

— Ну, не так крепко, Юра. Достаточно просто не отпускать. А то рука быстро устанет.

Почти нечеловеческим усилием воли Юра заставил себя немного расслабить ладонь. И все равно она немедленно начала затекать. И еще он не мог отвести взгляда от рычага, словно и глазами держал тоже.

Рядом Кацуки пикал клавиатурой на телефоне. Никифоров стоял в небрежной позе, отстраненно улыбаясь, постукивая пистолетом по бедру. Могу убежать, вяло подумал Юра. Не будут же они стрелять. Это же верная смерть для них.

Ноги не слушались. Какое бежать, он и стоять-то толком не мог, по-прежнему приваливался к машине. Никифоров сочувственно ему улыбнулся.

— Устал? Ничего, скоро все кончится.

Юра не успел ответить — Кацуки заговорил в трубку:

— Привет, капитан. Ничего не потерял? — Он рассмеялся. — Ну что ты, конечно, целехонек. Как скажешь. — Протянул мобильник Юре, поднес к его уху. — Говори.

— Отабек? — спросил Юра в трубку. Собственный голос показался сдавленным и хриплым.

— Юра! — в возгласе Отабека было столько одновременно облегчения и ужаса, что Юру шатнуло. — Юра, ты как?

— Бек… — выдавил Юра из себя. Не приходи, он должен был сказать — не приходи, но не мог этого сделать и тут же оправдал сам себя — бесполезно, все равно ведь примчится. Отабек меж тем заговорил быстро и жестко:

— Юра, прошу тебя, только не геройствуй, умоляю. Просто делай то, что они требуют. Юра, я тебя вытащу, слышишь? Веришь мне…

— ...или да, — хрипло сказал Юра. Сморгнул. Глаза жгло. 

— Все будет хорошо, Юра, — настойчиво повторил Отабек. Кацуки отнял трубку, спросил в нее:

— Ну что, запеленговали? Тогда приезжай. Только один, понимаешь меня? Иначе мальчика получишь частями.

И отключился.

Юра запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Рука на рычаге дрожала, глаза жгло. Как он так вляпался и подставил Отабека? И деду не позвонил. Так не хотел волновать, а теперь неизвестно, поговорят они когда-нибудь или он так тут и кончится. Юра больно укусил себя за губу.

Не рыдай. Соберись. Думай. Ты провел несколько часов в гребаном автобусе с бомбой, ты сумел, ты выбрался. Выберешься и отсюда. Давай же. Соберись.

Кацуки и Никифоров тихо переговаривались на чужом языке. Пистолет в руке Никифорова болтался так небрежно, словно он не оружие держал, а сигарету. У Кацуки в руках вообще пистолета не было, а куда он его дел, интересно? В машину убрал? На машину?

Юра попытался осмотреться и немного сместился в сторону. Кацуки немедленно вскинул на него пронизывающий взгляд.

— Вот же тебе неймется, а. Алтын же тебе велел не геройствовать.

— Ноги затекли, — буркнул Юра. Кацуки фыркнул.

— Придется потерпеть.

— Чего вы хотите добиться, а? — раздраженно спросил Юра. — Думаете, Отабек вам денег привезет?

— Вполне вероятно, — улыбнулся Никифоров. Юра фыркнул.

— Вы ебанутые. Где он их возьмет? Кто их ему даст?

— Я уверен, Алтын сделает все возможное, чтобы добыть деньги, — Никифоров каким-то невыносимо картинным жестом провел рукой по волосам, убирая челку. Краем глаза Юра поймал выражение лица Кацуки, и его перекосило — этот, с позволения сказать, международный террорист смотрел на Никифорова как влюбленная школьница. — Он у нас герой, Юра. Никому не дать погибнуть — его личный пунктик. — Тут он нежно улыбнулся, отчего выражение лица Кацуки стало еще более сахарным. — Но не буду тебя расстраивать, ты определенно для него особенный. Так что он расстарается еще круче, вот увидишь.

— Не круче тебя, Витя, — проворковал Кацуки, и Юра сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Да уж, взрывы и захват заложников — прям признак великой любви, — выплюнул он. В одно мгновение Кацуки оказался рядом, а его рука впилась Юре в горло.

— Да что ты знаешь? — прошипел он. — Ты знаешь, сколько он работал? В этом их ФСБ, на благо страны? Сколько он сделал? Где побывал? Что с ним происходило? Ты видел его шрамы? И что дала ему эта работа, эта страна? Знаешь?!

— Юри, Юри, — увещевающе позвал Никифоров. — Ты так придушишь его.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Кацуки отпустил Юру и отступил на шаг, и Юра вскинул левую руку к горлу. Кацуки его, в общем-то, даже не душил, только держал, но в глазах его светилось такое безумие, что это пугало больше удушения. — Здесь нет места для двух Юриев. Понимаешь меня? 

— Псих ты больной, — выдавил Юра. — Оба вы психи.

В следующий момент жестокий удар по лицу швырнул его на пол — Юра только успел крепче стиснуть рычаг. Никифоров уже сгреб Кацуки, прижал его к себе.

— Юри, детка, успокойся! Он у нас живая бомба, помнишь? Мы не можем себе позволить…

Юра хрипло рассмеялся, поднимаясь с пола.

— Да нихуя он не помнит, ты на глаза его посмотри, он же бешеный! Да ты сам потом не будешь знать, куда от него деваться, когда у него кукушечка окончательно отъедет. Что с тобой случилось, Ю-у-ри? — передразнил он Никифорова. — В туалете пиздили? Жирным дразнили? Девочка другого предпочла? Устал рыдать и пошел взрывать? Да ты же просто гребаный лузер, Юри Кацуки! — и он расхохотался в голос.

— Юри, успокойся! — проорал Никифоров, но бесполезно — Кацуки рычал, как дикий зверь, выворачиваясь из его рук. А Юра хохотал — злобно, громко, запрокинув голову. 

— Да ты посмотри на себя, ты же гондон! Ты поэтому к нему так прирос, что он на тебя внимание обратил? Блядь, какой ты жалкий! — Юра оскалился, глядя на Кацуки в упор. — Очкарик. Жирный. Лузер.

— Юри! — закричал Никифоров, но поздно — Кацуки вырвался из его рук и кинулся на Юру.

И Юра побежал со всей скоростью, на которую был способен. Кацуки заорал что-то ему в спину, прогремел выстрел. Юра бежал, петляя между машинами и колоннами, взлетел на второй уровень парковки, тяжело дыша, нырнул в какой-то закуток. Сердце колотилось, как безумное, руку на рычаге сводило.

— Юрий Плисецкий!

Вопль ударился о стены, и ярости в нем было столько, что Юре стало всерьез страшно.

— Я найду тебя, — голос Кацуки сочился ненавистью. — И ты не умрешь от взрыва, нет. Я порежу тебя на куски, живьем, медленно. Но сначала я разделаю у тебя на глазах твоего Алтына. Слышишь меня, Юрочка? Ты труп! Вы оба!

Юра сжался в комок, стараясь дышать потише. Ему казалось, сердце грохочет так, что Кацуки вот-вот услышит. Потом раздались торопливые шаги, тяжелое дыхание, и голос Никифорова произнес:

— Юри, где он? 

— Витя! — в голосе Кацуки зазвучала нотка истерики. — Витя, прости, я сорвался. Кажется, он сбежал. Витя, что?..

— Тише, — ласково сказал Никифоров; зашелестела одежда. — Тише, сердце мое, успокойся. Он где-то здесь. Он бы просто не успел убежать далеко. Вот что, ты иди в ту сторону, а я пойду вон туда. Сейчас мы его найдем. 

— Маячок надо было повесить, — выдохнул Кацуки. После этого голоса стихли, Юра слышал только шаги. Выглянуть, чтобы проверить, где именно его ищут, он не осмеливался. Он не был уверен, что в состоянии еще бегать. 

Потом чьи-то шаги — он не был уверен, чьи именно — зазвучали все ближе и ближе. Юра застыл, прикусив ладонь. Нужно перестать дышать, перестать быть. Они не должны его найти.

— Никифоров, — прозвучал в тишине третий, невыносимо знакомый голос, и шаги замерли. — Стой на месте. И брось пистолет.

Юра открыл рот, не веря своим ушам. Отабек. Примчался. Блядь, неужели и правда один?

— Ах, Алтын, Алтын, — вздохнул Никифоров. — Вот же ты неугомонный-то.

— Какой есть, — сухо ответил Отабек. — Где Юра? 

Нужно было встать, немедленно, крикнуть, предупредить Отабека, что где-то здесь ходит еще и Кацуки. Но Юра не успел — ледяное дуло уперлось ему в затылок.

— Вставай, — прошелестел голос. — Прятки закончились. И руки подними повыше.

Едва не зарычав от злости, Юра поднялся на ноги, заводя над головой руки. Отабек увидел его сразу — дернулся и застыл, оценив и Кацуки с пистолетом, и то, что Юра держал в руках.

— Как видишь, — мягко проговорил Никифоров, — мы подготовились. 

— Вы его не взорвете, — вытолкнул из себя слова Отабек. — Вы погибнете вместе с нами.

— Мы, может, и не взорвем, — пожал плечами Никифоров. — Но пульт-то у него. И уверен, он будет держать до последнего, теперь, когда ты пришел.

По лицу Отабека будто волна прошла. Челюсти его затвердели. Мгновением спустя он бухнул на пол сумку, которую держал на плече.

— Здесь.

— Обалдеть, ты все-таки смог, — рассмеялся Кацуки. — Виктор в тебе не ошибся.

— Возможно, — Отабек все так же держал пистолет, уперев его Никифорову в бок. — А теперь отпусти Юру. Иначе я стреляю.

— Не спеши, сын степей, — певуче проговорил Кацуки. — Витя, проверь сумку.

И ткнул стволом Юре в голову, словно говоря — смотри сюда, вот у меня тут что есть. Отабек — лицо у него было совершенно каменное — отвел пистолет от Никифорова, и тот присел и полез в сумку.

— Да, Юри, радость моя, все без обмана, невероятно. Алтын и правда способный. Ты банк, что ли, ограбил, Отабек?

Отабек молчал, глядя на Юру. Кацуки рассмеялся. 

— Ладно, Витя, пойдем отсюда. 

Он отвел пистолет от головы Юры и чуть подтолкнул его вперед. Юра на подламывающихся ногах шагнул к Отабеку — и тот обнял его, привлекая к себе.

— Вот и ладненько, — сказал Витя. — Видите, как все мило. Юри, как тебе вон та машина?

— Пойдет, — отозвался Кацуки, даже не посмотрев. Потом перевел взгляд на Юру с Отабеком — и поднял руку. — Забыл кое-что упомянуть. Это пульт дистанционного управления бомбой. Я могу активировать его в любой момент, пока Юрина рука на рычаге. А если Юриной руки не будет на рычаге, то вы так или иначе взорветесь. Понимаешь, Алтын? 

Отабека затрясло — Юра почувствовал это всем телом. Его самого затрясло тоже, ноги стали будто ватные. Он сполз по Отабеку на пол.

— Юра!

— Я в порядке, — он показал руку с рычагом. — Я держу, Бека. Просто… стоять не могу.

— Мальчик устал, — улыбка у Кацуки была ледяной. — Займись им, Алтын. Не стоит сейчас гнаться за нами, ваша первая задача — бомба. Прикинь, — он потряс пультом, голос его взлетел, — ты ведь не знаешь радиус действия! Не знаешь, не захочу ли я просто так взорвать ее, когда мы отъедем подальше. Так что забудь про нас, Отабек Алтын, зови саперов, спасай своего мальчика.

— Я тебя из-под земли достану, — прохрипел Отабек. Никифоров — он уже стоял возле заведенной машины — только улыбнулся. Юра судорожно вздохнул.

В полуметре от его руки — левой руки — лежал забытый всеми пистолет Никифорова.

— Попробуй, — Кацуки покачал пультом. — Но ты бы лучше…

Так стремительно, как только он мог, Юра рванулся всем телом к пистолету. Время будто замедлилось, как тогда, в автобусе, Кацуки как-то завороженно, плавно развернулся в его сторону — и Юра вскинул руку и выстрелил. 

Первый выстрел перебил ладонь, держащую пульт. Второй — пробил Кацуки грудь.

— Юри!

Краем глаза, размыто, Юра увидел, как Никифоров кинулся к Кацуки, подхватил его, падающего — и в этот момент раздался третий выстрел, и Никифоров, не выпуская Кацуки из объятий, рухнул на пол с красной дырой во лбу. 

Юра упал, хрипло, судорожно дыша. Рука на рычаге дрожала, и Юра, выпустив пистолет, обхватил ее второй.

— Бека… — позвал он хрипло. Тот уже стоял на коленях рядом и понял Юру без слов — осторожно подвел свою руку под его, перехватил рычаг, сжал.

— Я держу, Юр. Я не отпущу. Все. Все. 

Юра услышал, как Отабек возится, как пищит клавиатура мобильного, потом он заговорил рвано:

— Мне нужны саперы. Сейчас. Сию секунду!

Отбросил телефон и склонился над Юрой.

— Черт, у него как-то провода в ремни вшиты, я даже не могу снять с тебя эту штуку!

— Сейчас, — губы еле шевелились, рот совершенно пересох. — Сейчас, Бек…

— Что? — тот наклонился ниже. — Что сейчас, Юра?

— Держи эту хуйню крепко. И отодвинься.

Отабек — выражение лица у него стало озадаченное — отсел, насколько позволяли провода. Юра глубоко вздохнул — и потянул руку из рукава внутрь. Без должной разминки было тяжеловато, тело за весь день стало как деревянное, но он все-таки смог. Со второй прошло еще легче. Юра медленно, осторожно вытянул вверх через ворот одну руку — в плече что-то хрустнуло, — потом вторую. А потом так аккуратно, как только мог, вызмеился из жилета сам. И остался лежать на полу, бездумно глядя в потолок.

— Юра, — голос Отабека звучал слабо. — Ты инструктором по чему работаешь-то?

— По йоге, — ответил Юра. — И по стрельбе.

Отабек рассыпался в мягком смешке. Тогда Юра осторожно подполз к нему, забрался на колени, как кот, прижался головой к груди, положил обе руки поверх Отабековой, что все еще сжимала рычаг.

— Юра, не надо, я справляюсь, — прошептал Отабек и обнял его одной рукой. — Ты лучше иди. Я дождусь саперов и…

— Заткнись, — прошептал Юра. — Еще раз попытаешься меня прогнать — я тебя выебу.

— Не напугал.

Юра выдохнул ему в губы. Отабек облизнулся, и Юра поймал кончик его языка своим.

— Поедем в больницу, — прошептал он, — тебя осмотрят, перебинтуют, и я повезу тебя к себе. С дедом познакомлю.

— Чтобы он мне поперек хребта клюкой заехал.

— Нет у него клюки.

— Полегчало.

— У меня кот есть, — прошептал Юра и уткнулся лицом Отабеку в шею. — Он тебе понравится. Ты ему — не знаю. 

— Юра…

Рука легла между лопаток, прижала теснее. Юра поднял голову, вслепую нашаривая губы Отабека. Во рту было сухо, горько и солоно, но они все равно целовались и не могли перестать, голодно впивались друг в друга, и теперь это было будто скрепление печатей и подтверждение обещаний.

— Надо бы по контрольному выстрелу сделать, — заявил Юра, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — А то, блин, встанут как раз в тот момент, когда мы соберемся трахаться. Я этого не переживу.

Отабек засмеялся первым — сначала просто захихикал, а потом начал ржать в голос, и хотя Юра вовсе не считал, что сказал что-то смешное, он начал хохотать тоже. 

А из темноты заправки, между колонн и машин, к ним уже бежали люди, и Джей-Джей, мчавшийся впереди, остановился как вкопанный и замотал головой.

— Сидят на бомбе — и ржут! Русские!

 

Эпилог

Кацуки сидел на стуле и весь был какой-то растрепанный и растерянный. Взъерошенные волосы, очки, неуверенная улыбка, просительный взгляд. Отабек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Простите, капитан, но пока не имеет смысла говорить с ним, уверяю вас, — увещевал доктор — какое-то там светило, едва ли не академик. — Это ретроградная амнезия как она есть. Он помнит свою жизнь только до двадцати трех лет. Он даже русского языка не знает больше.

— Вы уверены, что он не врет? — спросил Отабек не в первый раз. И не в первый раз доктор, подавив вздох, ответил:

— Разумеется, капитан. Есть способы это проверить, и мы их все использовали.

Отабек кивнул. Про себя он думал, что допросить Кацуки все-таки надо — но не сейчас, сейчас он и сам был в этой больнице не более чем пациентом.

Он кивнул паре полицейских, что караулили дверь в палату Кацуки, и пошел прочь. У второй палаты, тоже охраняемой, на мгновение замер. Серебристые волосы Никифорова притягивали взгляд.

Вот кого он точно не сможет допросить. Виктор Никифоров находился в коме. Возможно, скоро придет распоряжение его отключить. Вполне себе наказание за совершенные преступления. 

Морщась, Отабек спустился на три этажа ниже, в травматологию, где ему и полагалось быть. Настроение было мрачным. Не то чтобы ему не по душе было, что Кацуки и Никифоров остались живы — ему не нравилось убивать и не хотелось, чтобы Юра тоже оказался убийцей. Но Кацуки… амнезия… Отабек ему не верил.

Он открыл дверь палаты — и замер.

На его кровати спал Юра. Он свернулся клубочком, как кот, тусклые солнечные лучи, просачивающиеся в окно, запутались в его светло-золотых прядях, и Отабеку на мгновение показалось, что его ударили под дых. 

Юра был так восхитительно хорош, что Отабек сам себе не верил. Как в этом проклятом автобусе, обреченном на гибель вместе с Отабеком и двумя десятками пассажиров, оказался бесстрашный, ловкий, умелый, красивый Юра Плисецкий? Чем Отабек это заслужил?

Прерывисто вздохнув, он присел на кровать рядом с Юрой, коснулся рукой волос. Юра немедленно приоткрыл один глаз, потом зевнул и неспешно потянулся.

— Ты кот, — сказал Отабек, улыбаясь. 

— А ты ходишь неизвестно где, — недовольно проворчал Юра и сел. — Ты в постели должен лежать, так-то!

— Что уж, и встать нельзя?

— Я слышал, что людям с сотрясом — нельзя.

— У меня не сотряс, а подозрение на него, — возразил Отабек. Он все еще разглядывал Юру — теперь с легким беспокойством. Тонкая кожа вокруг глаз была припухшей и синеватой, белки — в красных прожилках. Отабек протянул руку, провел пальцем Юре под глазом.

— Плохо спал?

— Ммм, — Юра поймал его запястье, потянул на себя, и Отабек, подчиняясь, забрался на кровать, уселся рядом. — Кошмарил всю ночь. 

Отабек привлек его ближе. Юра устроился у него между ног, откинулся спиной на грудь, тут же снова выпрямился:

— Ребра не прижал?

— Нормально все, Юр, — ответил Отабек, снова привлекая его к себе. — Что снилось? — спросил он в ухо.

— Дорога, — ответил Юра. — Как она кончается. Голос его слышу, — Юра крупно вздрогнул. — Жилет со взрывчаткой снится, как он на мне. Или на тебе, а я рычаг не могу удержать. Рука слабеет, слабеет… — Юра откинулся головой ему на плечо и уткнулся лицом в шею. Отабек обнял его крепче.

— Это нормально. Мне тоже всякое снится временами, а я давно всем этим занимаюсь. Это пройдет. Хочешь поговорить с психологом?

Юра фыркнул, пустив волну мурашек вдоль хребта.

— Не. Хочу спать не один, — он чуть повернул голову, лукаво глядя на Отабека. — Уверен, это поможет.

— Может, — Отабек пальцем обвел его губы. — Выстрел не снится?

— Ммм? — Юра легко прихватил палец губами и тут же выпустил, но Отабека все равно бросило в жар. — Выстрел?

— Ну да, — голос прозвучал хрипло. — Ты же стрелял в Кацуки.

— А, — выдохнул Юра и коснулся губами Отабекова подбородка. — Это меня вообще не парит.

— Ты чудесный, — сказал Отабек, не думая. 

— Сам такой, — ответил Юра и поцеловал его. Отабек ответил — он хотел просто поцеловать, с Юрой было офигительно классно целоваться, и, наверное, с ним было классно и все остальное, но они находились в больнице, в палату кто-нибудь мог войти, и ничего серьезнее поцелуев Отабек делать не собирался…

Пока Юра не застонал под ним, протяжно, сладко, и от этого звука что-то в голове у Отабека будто замкнулось. 

Хрипло рыкнув, он лизнул Юру в шею, и тот запрокинул голову, подставляя горло. Потом вдруг вырвался, отстранился, рывком сдернул с себя футболку и снова прильнул, цепляясь рукой за загривок Отабека, заглядывая ему в глаза с веселой жадностью. 

— Быстрее, — выдохнул он.

— Гонщик, — упрекнул, улыбаясь, Отабек. И снова прижался губами к длинной белой шее, а от нее перешел к плечам, к этим точеным плечам, на которые он западал еще вчера.

— Кто бы… — задыхался Юра, — кто бы говорил. Кто вчера гнал… лапал меня…

Застонав, Отабек прикусил ему ключицу.

— У меня был стресс… — прошептал он и скользнул ниже, по впалому животу до пупка, и Юра выгнулся под ним.

— Бек… ты возмутительно крутой, ты знаешь?

— И это ты мне говоришь, — пробормотал Отабек, стягивая с Юры штаны. — Ты вел автобус… стрелял… выползал из жилета, как Гудини…

Юра засмеялся и тут же длинно застонал, когда Отабек на пробу лизнул головку его члена.

— Бек, Бек, что ты делаешь?..

— Гоню, — пробормотал Отабек. — Ты же не против?

Он не знал, каким образом Юра ухитряется одновременно смеяться и стонать. Он облизывал его член, забирал в рот, сжимая ствол губами, и Юра гнулся, чуть не вставая на мостик, стонал в голос — и смеялся, будто золото рассыпал. Руки его то сжимались у Отабека в волосах, то мягко перебирали пряди, от него дышало жаром. Отабек ловил его дрожь губами и руками, и трахал ртом, не отпуская, забирая себе — у страха, у жуткой гибели, у чужой злой воли. Мой — он впивался пальцами в бедра, удерживая бьющегося Юру на месте; мое — скользил ладонями выше, обхватывал талию, тянул к себе, и Юра раскидывал длинные ноги и выстанывал имя Отабека.

Когда он кончал, Отабек поднял голову, чтобы видеть. Юра кусал губы и закрывал глаза рукой, словно ему мешал свет, и это показалось Отабеку невыносимо — он прижался к члену Юры своим и обхватил их оба рукой, помогая Юре и догоняясь сам; наклонился над ним, отводя Юрину руку от лица. Тот вскинулся, вцепившись пальцами ему в затылок, и поцеловал.

Отабека скрутило, сжало, утянуло — и вышвырнуло на поверхность, опустошенного и счастливого.

— Как будто все-таки взорвались, — невнятно пробормотал Юра. И добавил почти без паузы: — Я хочу еще. Ебешь ты, наверное, божественно.

Отабек обнял его, прижал к себе. Что-то будто толкалось в нем, в груди, в горле, что-то теплое, ласковое. Да я счастлив, понял вдруг Отабек.

— Юр, поедешь со мной в Алматы? 

— Ммм? — кажется, Юра снова спал. — А что там?

— Мои родственники. Хочу отпуск взять и съездить.

— Давай, — Юра зевнул. — А они не будут мешать нам трахаться?

— Нет, — Отабек улыбнулся в золотистую макушку. Его тоже клонило в сон. 

— Окей тогда. Но сначала к деду.

— Само собой. 

Они замолчали, и Юра почти сразу же задышал легко и сонно. Отабек натянул на них одеяло.

Где-то в глубине души точила червячком тревога. Отабек лежал, перебирая волосы Юры, и смотрел в потолок. 

Нет. Он не позволит этим мыслям омрачить свое счастье. Сейчас все хорошо, опасности нет. Юра зато есть. И будет рядом, и Отабек не позволит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.

Он обнял Юру крепче. И незаметно для самого себя соскользнул в сон.

***

— Назовите ваше имя, пожалуйста.

— Кацуки Юри.

— Чем вы занимаетесь?

Он бледно, неуверенно улыбается.

— У моих родителей маленький бизнес… собственный отель. Я думаю помогать им… после того, как моя карьера не задалась.

— Карьера?

— Да, — в этот раз улыбка грустная. — Я занимался фигурным катанием, но не очень преуспел.

— Какие вы знаете языки, кроме родного?

— Я немножко говорю по-английски.

— Русский? Испанский? Китайский?

— Нет, что вы, откуда!

— Вам знакомо имя Виктора Никифорова?

Вежливо склоняет голову.

— Простите, нет. А кто это?

— Отабек Алтын?

— Боюсь, что нет.

Ассистент хочет спросить что-то еще, но старший, профессор, кладет ладонь ему на предплечье, слегка качая головой. Юри смотрит на них с вежливым, слегка рассеянным интересом.

Глубоко внутри он медленно, со вкусом, вскрывает их обоих и вынимает им сердца. 

Но это так, аперитив. Главное блюдо у него другое. 

— Вы знаете, какое сегодня число, господин Кацуки?

— Ммм, нет, не уверен.

— А год?

Он смешно — это должно быть смешно — округляет глаза и рот.

— Год? Что вы имеете в виду?

Они объясняют. Они не рассказывают ему о том, какой он крутой международный террорист — как верно с их стороны, но немного грустно, Юри бы послушал.

Ему показывают Виктора. Это еще одна проверка, и Юри выдерживают ее с честью — он смотрит на распростертое на кровати тело с легкой равнодушной грустью и жалостью, хотя внутри он скулит от отчаяния и боли и больше всего на свете хочет подползти к кровати, схватить эту безвольную, но такую совершенную руку, и держать, и звать Виктора, пока тот не откроет свои самые прекрасные на свете глаза, не посмотрит на Юри, не улыбнется ему…

После его наконец оставляют одного. Не считая, разумеется, охраны за дверью и камеры, которая наверняка тут где-то есть. Он лежит на кровати, бродит по палате, пьет принесенный медсестрой чай — омерзительная бурда из пакетика. Он смотрит в окно. Оно запотевает от дыхания, и Юри позволяет себе маленькую слабость — чертит на стекле иероглифы и знаки катаканы. Все равно он стоит так, что камере не видно, что он там пишет.

Он пишет, смотрит на надпись, улыбается счастливо. И стирает ее одним движением руки.

Все равно она горит в его голове, выжженная огненными буквами.

«Ты труп, Юрий Плисецкий».


End file.
